The Rokudaime Hokage and Family
by bea499
Summary: naruhina family fluff! please r&r! now a 2-shot...
1. Chapter 1

The village of Konoha, fifteen years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War, was the picture of a peaceful and successful homeland.

As the sun slowly set, the markets started closing down, save for a few shops and the restaurants and bars. The civilians all headed home, and the streets became less noisy.

Every few minutes, somebody or the other would glance at the six rock heads on the mountain. The legendary Shodai, the Nidaime, the Sandaime, the Yondaime, the Godaime, and finally the Rokudaime Hokage, known throughout the shinobi world as The Orange Hokage and the Bringer of Peace, and also, The Child of Prophecy. The sixth face on the mountain bore an uncanny resemblance (To those, of course, who didn't know his lineage even after the announcement soon after his election as Hokage) to the fourth, except for a slight difference in the face cut, the difference in the size of the smiles (Ehm… perhaps, in the case of the sixth, we should say foxy grin) and the three whisker marks found on each cheek of the Rokudaime Hokage, and these whiskers had proven to be an enormous difficulty for the builders.

Though the people were constantly glancing at the monument, one person was staring at the faces, or the face of the fourth in fact, with a lost look in his eyes.

Adorning an orange Hokage robe with red and black flames at the bottom over a jounin vest and black shinobi pants, Konoha's greatest Hokage stood at his window and thought of the few times he had met his father. His blond hair was longer, increasing his resemblance to the Fourth, still held back by his headband, and his blue eyes still held the mischievous, yet caring and loving, sparkle.

"Naruto." A bored, lazy voice drawled, "You have to sign these papers."

"Not again. I hate you Shikamaru." Naruto groaned, turning around to glare at his advisor.

"I knew being your advisor would be troublesome. Look, I have to head home too. Temari's going to kill me if I'm late again."

Naruto bit back a grin. Perhaps Shikamaru was the only one of the Rookie Nine who had really benefited from the total peace and friendliness between the five great nations. Temari had become Suna's ambassador to Konoha soon after the war, and three years later the laziest of the gang was married to the fiercest kunoichi in Suna.

"What is it with you Nara's getting married to fierce women and then complaining all the time?" Naruto asked, sitting down behind his desk and pulling the pile of paperwork towards him.

Shikamaru found it too troublesome to glare at him, "It's a troublesome family tradition."

Naruto grinned wider, "So how are Asuma and Shikaku?"

"Fine, fine."

"Are they lazy like their dad or fierce like their mom?"

"Their Nara boys." Shikamaru said, as if that explained it all.

Naruto laughed, "And little Aiko?"

Shikamaru's face softened, "Fierce and beautiful like her mom."

Naruto chuckled again, "Already has you wrapped around her finger, huh?"

Shikamaru sighed, and then smiled, "Hurry up already."

Naruto signed the last paper, and sighed wearily, "Creating so many shadow clones to handle paperwork really takes its toll on you."

Shikamaru didn't reply.

Naruto stood up and then stared at the pictures on his desk for a second. One was of Team Seven, of course. The second was of Team Naruto. It brought a smile to his face. His first, and admittedly only, genin team, who were now already chuunins themselves. Umino Akio, the son of his first mentor, teacher, and the only older-brother-like figure in his life, and his civilian wife; Hatake Rin, the daughter of his second mentor and jonin sensei Kakashi and the one woman who seriously creeped him out as a genin, Anko; and Hyuuga Hiroto, a branch member of the Hyuuga clan. Rin, as brilliant as her father, was in the ANBU. Hiroto taught at the academy and Akio did missions sometimes with his own team and sometimes with others. Like Naruto and his friends, their different careers didn't drift the three friends away.

Naruto gazed at the only picture he had of his family, where his father hugged a pregnant Kushina from behind. Then with a soft, loving smile on his face he picked up the picture taken on his wedding. Hinata wore a lavender and white very long kimono, a little low-cut and tight. Her makeup was light and simple, her hair flowing behind her, but she looked radiant. Naruto had her up in his arms as he prepared to Hiraishin to his new house. He was in a white tux.

With a smile he kept the picture back on the desk and turned to Shikamaru who was smiling.

Naruto smiled back, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "Sorry."

"Always get caught up in the pictures, don't you?"

Naruto laughed, "I'll have a new picture up here tomorrow."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Go on, Hokage-sama. I'll lock up. Geez—"

"What a drag." Naruto smiled teasingly, "Bye, Shikamaru."

And with that he was gone in a flash of orange light. Shikamaru smiled. Troublesome.

The Hokage Residence had two apartments. One was occupied by the retired Godaime Hokage and her assistant Shizune. The second was occupied by the Rokudaime Hokage and his family.

Naruto's hobby to preserve memories in pictures was evident in the wall directly in front of the main door, the living room wall. There was a picture of Team Seven, one of Team Kakashi and Team Yamato, another of Team Naruto, and one of the Rookie Nine with their jonin senseis. There was a picture of the entire village taken directly after the Pain invasion. There was one of Naruto and Jiraiya, the Sandaime, the Godaime and Naruto, the Konohamaru Corps. There was even one of the Frog Summons. The Yondaime's picture, and one of Kushina and him after their wedding, adorned the wall too. But most of the pictures were of Naruto, Hinata, and their family.

There was the one taken on the one-year anniversary of their first date. There was the one Neji took when Naruto asked Hiashi for permission to date Hinata, and then to marry her. There was the one Hanabi took when Hiashi chased Naruto around the Hyuuga mansion with a poisoned kunai because Hiashi thought Naruto had 'deflowered' Hinata. There was the one Hanabi took when Neji held a kunai to Naruto's throat and threatened to kill him if he hurt Hinata. Then there was the one when he asked her to marry him on the Hokage monument. Some onlooker had taken that one.

Sakura had taken their engagement party and wedding photos. The one that showed him wearing his Hokage hat and addressing the Konoha villagers was taken by Hinata. It was so detailed it showed the tears in his eyes.

Then there was the one when, just like the one with his parents, Naruto hugged a very pregnant and beaming Hinata from behind, with a stupid silly grin on his face. There was the picture of a beautiful indigo-haired boy with big light blue byakugan eyes, pale skin and three delicate whisker marks on his cheeks. Then there was the one of his first birthday with the huge banner saying 'Happy birthday Minato-kun'. The rookie nine were all there with their non-deceased senseis. There were pictures of picnics and strolls. There was the picture of the little boy, two years old, Naruto, and a once-again pregnant Hinata. There was the picture of Minato (now with his hair more defined and sticking out in spikes) holding his younger, more tanned, red-haired and lavender-eyed brothers, with Naruto and Hinata holding the three of them. Once again there were pictures of strolls and picnics, this time with the two boys, and later with a young pale-skinned girl with lavender eyes and long blond hair, and then with a tiny, tanned, indigo-haired and blue Byakugan eyed baby.

Contrary to the almost colorless and lifeless Byakugan, all of Naruto's children possessed lively sparkling either dark lavender or light blue eyes. Only Jiraiya and Yahiko had their grandmother's red hair, and only Minato and Kushina had their father's whisker marks. Fortunately, or unfortunately, all of his children were ramen-addicts. While Sakura blamed Naruto, he constantly blamed the fact that Hinata had midnight cravings only for miso ramen when pregnant.

Anyhow, back to the present.

Eight-year-old Minato was fidgeting in his black dress-pants and white shirt with light orange stripes. His indigo hair was still spiking up on his head. He sat on the couch in the living room, holding one-year-old Tsunade in his arms. She had her indigo hair done in two cute ponies, and was wearing a lavender and orange kimono. Beside Minato sat three-year-old Kushina, in a similar dark orange and white kimono, with her long blond hair braided and elaborately knotted on her head with hair sticks (A/N: sorry, I can't remember the exact name). Six-year-old Jiraiya and Yahiko, dressed in outfits similar to Minato's, paced the living room impatiently.

As soon as the door opened, the kids jumped excitedly.

"I'm home!" Naruto called.

Immediately he was jumped by all five kids.

Laughing, Naruto straightened himself and hugged all his kids, "Oi, Oi, calm down!"

"How are we all doing?"

"Fine, otou-san! I beat Asuma in the taijutsu match!" Minato said proudly.

"Awesome!"

"We annoyed Iruka-sensei!" Jiraiya and Yahiko chimed.

Naruto laughed, "You two seriously take after my prankster side."

The twin terrors of the village grinned.

"Tou-san, I helped kaa-san and played with Hizashi-kun." Kushina said timidly.

"Oh? Tenten was over or you went?"

"We went to Tenten-oba-san's and Neji-oji-san's place. Me, and Tsu-chan, and Kaa-san."

"Hey, Tsu-chan." Naruto kissed his youngest daughter, "How are we today?"

"Tou-san." Tsunade laughed brightly, "Tou-san tou-san tou-san!"

Naruto laughed, kissing her again.

"Kushina-chan, please get off your father's shoulder. You're wrinkling your kimono, dear!" Hinata called from upstairs, "Naruto-kun, I've put out your clothes."

Naruto put down his children, "Be good, all of you, and I'll come home early for a picnic, okay?"

"Hai!" They said together.

Naruto headed upstairs to his bedroom. His wife was dressed in her dressing gown and standing in front of her bed, straightening the sheets. Her hair was draped up in a towel, and she was probably cleaning the room before she started getting ready.

"Hey, bijin." He grinned, hugging her from behind.

She smiled and turned around to peck him, "Hi. Hurry up, please?"

He nodded, gave her another kiss, and then went inside the bathroom for a shower.

When he came out wearing a dark orange shirt on dress pants, he was astounded once again by his wife's beauty.

Hinata stood in front of the mirror in a kimono-style lilac colored dress that went a little below her knees. It showed off her curves and the figure she had maintained even after five children. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun at the nape of her neck with two exotic hair sticks he had gotten her for an anniversary. A delicate pearl necklace hung around her neck, matching the pearl teardrops hanging from her ears. She had done very light makeup matching her dress. She was wearing her wedding and engagement rings. She looked amazing.

"Wow." Naruto whispered.

Hinata blushed lightly under her husband's gaze.

He picked up the white see-through shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders, hugging her gently and carefully.

He lovingly pressed a kiss against her cheek, "You look beautiful, hime."

"Arigatou." She whispered.

She stepped away from him and stepped into the white sandals put aside.

"Let's go?"

"Let's go." Naruto smiled at her.

"Arigatou!" Sakura said with a huge grin, taking the gift from Naruto, "Thanks for coming, guys!"

"Your kids look lovely, Hinata." Ino said again as she left with Sai.

"Sure. Happy anniversary, again. And happy birthday Itachi-kun!" Naruto stroked Sakura's one-year-old son's cheek.

Then he put his arm around his wife, his sons and his sleeping daughters, and was gone in a flash.

"The orange flash." Sakura muttered.

"Tsu-chan gone to sleep?" Hinata murmured when Naruto came in.

"Yeah, don't worry. I got all of them changed into pj's. They're all asleep." Naruto replied gently, going in the bathroom to change.

Hinata sighed blissfully. She had the best husband ever. He always took care of the kids and made sure she rested.

Naruto came outside wearing his usual boxers. He got in bed and wrapped his arms around Hinata. She nuzzled into his chest with a soft smile.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Fine." He whispered back, sighing.

"Tired?" She whispered.

He nodded, "I'm gonna come home early tomorrow."

"Perfect."

"'Night, Hina-chan. I love you."

"I love you too, Naru-kun."

* * *

i was just lukin at sum naruhina pix n it jst came in my mind. overused, i know. but always so sweet... anyway hope u lyk it please review! bijin means beautiful woman, by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is per the request of Oryko Hyuuzu. I don't expect it to be as good as the first one, since i've long back learnt that my first attempts are always the best. Anyhow, i wrote another chapter. Please review! BTW, I have always named Naruto's kids in my head: Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade... :P **

* * *

_A few days later_

There were three people in the Hokage's office even as the sky outside darkened considerably and the streets emptied except for the odd couples out on dates.

"Thanks for this, baa-chan." Naruto rubbed his eyes wearily, "I seriously needed this."

Tsunade smirked, "I'm not taking care of all the paperwork, at least. Your advisor will help me out."

Shikamaru, standing near the Hokage's desk, groaned, "What a drag."

"Arigatou." Naruto said sincerely, leaning forward.

He was sitting behind the desk in his Hokage robe and hat, and Tsunade and Shikamaru were sitting opposite.

"Everyone's been seriously looking forward to this." He continued, "It doesn't help that all the paperwork seriously gets on my brain."

"Hokages before you have handled it you know."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "The Fourth was Hokage for a small time, and he was a genius. You relieved yourself by drinking and scaring the wits out of me. Sandaime read Icha-Icha and was secretly a pervert. I, unfortunately, do and am neither of these. So excuse me if I want to relieve myself of some stress that's been building up on me because of the war, then courtship, then election, then all this diplomacy!"

Naruto was almost tearing his hair off his head, and both Shikamaru and Tsunade were trying not to laugh.

"Relax, gaki. I was just pulling your strings." Tsunade smirked.

Naruto sighed, "Sorry."

"Fine. I'll stand in Hokage, unofficially, for a day." Tsunade rolled her eyes, "You're very lucky the village council adores you. I can't believe the villagers actually told Shikamaru that you needed a vacation. Talk about favoritism." Tsunade muttered.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Go on then; clear out the office, I need to take care of some more paperwork before I head home. By the way, I'll be leaving a messenger frog in case anything happens."

"Okay."

"Naruto, you're forgetting something." Shikamaru reminded him with a sigh, "Bodyguards, remember?"

"No way am I taking Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said immediately, shuddering.

Shikamaru and Tsunade again stifled a laugh. Kakashi had been caught peeping on Hinata and Naruto on their honeymoon, and had said unabashedly when caught, "It's what Jiraiya-sama would have done."

"I don't want somebody watching me make love to my wife, thank you." Naruto shuddered again.

"I'll assign Hawk and Eagle." Naruto said, "If they're not on any missions already. I'll take care of it, okay? You go home. I don't want to get on Temari's bad side."

Shikamaru smiled, "Yeah. Bye."

When both had left Naruto hurriedly signed away all the paperwork.

As he stood up hastily an hour later, he accidently knocked down the picture taken of his dressed-up family on Sakura's party a few nights ago.

Catching it before it fell and broke, he muttered a curse before clearing up and disappearing in a flash.

He appeared directly in his bedroom, knowing his kids would already be asleep, and found his beautiful wife sleeping in a light orange lacy nightdress.

She was on the armchair instead of the bed, and she had her dressing gown right beside her, so he knew she had meant to wait up for him. Immediately the realization made him guilty.

Putting away his coat and hat, Naruto hesitated. He was torn between waking up his wife—she looked so damn sexy in that nightdress!—and leaving her to rest. Finally, he decided on the latter.

But, completely accidently, when he put down his kunai hostler, the slight noise made his wife jump up with a kunai in her hand.

Naruto laughed, "Relax, Hina-hime. It's me."

Hinata relaxed and put away the kunai, "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You must be tired."

"I'm hungry, Hinata." Naruto said in a whining voice.

"Hungry for what, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sweetly, bending closer to him.

"The beautiful woman standing in front of me!" Naruto leapt at her and knocked her to the bed, him on top of her, kissing her passionately.

'_The Third was a pervert, the Fourth a genius with no need of stress relievers and the Fifth a drunk. But I have the best way to relieve stress!' _Naruto thought.

Hinata woke up to an empty bed. She sighed and searched around, eventually finding a hastily scribbled note on her pillow.

'_Sorry Hime, I need to get the bodyguards, preparations, and the messenger toads. You get the kids ready, I'll be there in a bit. Love you.'_

Smiling softly, she put the note away and got out of bed. She put on her dressing gown, washed her face, and hurried to Minato's bedroom.

"Minato-kun!" She knocked on his door a little loudly, "Wake up, dear! We have to get going."

Immediately the door opened and revealed a fully-awake Minato.

"I was wondering when you'd wake me up!" He said with a grin, "Morning, kaa-san."

"Morning." She kissed his forehead, "Change quickly, so you can help out the others."

"Okay. I'll wake up Jiraiya and Yahiko, and help them shower. Then I'll get ready myself. You can take care of the girls."

"Thank you." Hinata headed to Kushina's and Tsunade's bedroom.

"Kushina-chan, wake up." She said, opening the door, "Tsu-chan, we're going to get late if you don't wake up now."

"Kaa-san!" Kushina sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Hinata smiled and kissed her before moving to Tsunade and shaking her awake gently.

After bathing and dressing both the girls, Hinata told Minato to make instant ramen for the five (Even Tsunade!) before she showered and changed herself.

Finally, fed and ready, the family waited on the porch steps for Naruto to get home. After a few minutes, Hawk and Eagle appeared in a burst of leaves.

"Hokage-sama is on his way." Hawk told them.

Just then, Naruto appeared. He was dressed, like his wife and kids, in civilian clothes.

"Come on then, guys." He said, biting his thumb and making the handseals, "Gamatatsu is going to take us there."

"Where are we going, tou-san?" Minato asked just as he finished summoning and Gamatatsu appeared.

"Climb on!" Naruto said with a grin, "You'll see, Minato."

Hinata gasped. The valley they had been reverse-summoned in was amazing. It was green, it was huge, it was filled with lush trees and beautiful plants, and it was beautiful. Right near where they were sitting on Gamatatsu stood a big, beautiful vacation home. Hinata looked around, awed by the beauty. A little far away from the home was a huge lake and waterfall.

"Wow."

"Wow." Minato repeated.

Naruto grinned, "Welcome to the Last Valley."

"The Last Valley?" Hinata questioned.

Naruto nodded with a grin, "Perfect, huh? It's where my mum and dad came for their honeymoon. Konoha's just nearby."

(A/N: I have made that up, I swear)

"It's so pretty." Kushina said in an awed voice.

"Well, wanna go inside and see?"

Kushina nodded.

The inside of the vacation home was wide, luxurious and beautiful. There were three bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen.

"It's awesome!" Jiraiya and Yahiko yelled.

"Jiri-kun, Yahiko-kun, I want you to promise me that you won't pull pranks while we're here." Naruto said sternly.

Jiraiya and Yahiko pouted.

"Promise me." Naruto said again.

"Hai!" They relented finally, "Promise, tou-san."

"Good."

After seeing around and having lunch, the five kids changed into swimsuits (Minato put Tsunade's on) and went down to the lake. They sat down on the grass, waiting for their parents.

"Go on." Hawk told them, a smile on his face hidden by his mask. The Hokage's children were so cute, even for a Black Op like him, "We're here to bodyguard you guys."

"Yay! Arigatou, Hawk-san!" Kushina said sweetly.

Hawk grinned, muttering to Eagle, "You know why Hokage-sama didn't let Kakashi-san come?"

Eagle nodded, muffling a laugh, "Because he's a pervert."

Just then the two of them spotted Hinata coming over. She was wearing an orange and purple-polka-dotted bikini that showed off the slim body she had still maintained, even after five kids. And immediately, their masks fell off and they flew back as blood gushed from their noses.

Hinata and Naruto groaned.

"Kami, when are these guys gonna learn?" He sighed, kissing his wife's cheek.

"Tou-san, tou-san!" Minato called, "We want to have a water fight."

"Okay, but Tsunade's with me, and Kushina's with your mother, okay?"

"Okay!"

So they had an enormous water fight, resulting in giggling and squirming and everyone getting soaked.

"I'm gonna teach you guys how to fish now, okay?" Naruto said as the sun set and they got out of the water.

"Okay!"

"The normal way, or the ninja way?" Minato asked with a grin.

Naruto grinned back, "Both."

"Tou-san, will you tell us stories today?" Kushina asked, "Kaa-san promised."

"Stories?" Naruto looked over to Hinata, who was drying up Tsunade.

"Sorry. They asked me about your childhood and I thought it would be best if you told them yourselves."

"Oh, all right." Naruto replied, drying off Kushina's head and moving to Jiraiya.

So he taught them how to fish. They got the hang of the civilian way, since the ninja tricks were too much for them.

While Naruto cleaned the fish and Hinata prepared the fire (The kids wanted to have a bonfire), they watched the children play ninja.

"I dread the day they become Jonins." Hinata whispered softly, "Waiting, not knowing if they'll come back."

"They'll have their own lives by then." Naruto replied just as softly, "Maybe even their own families."

"Come on, kids. Let's sit around the bonfire already." Hinata said softly, hugging her youngest daughter to her chest, "Tsu-chan's getting tired."

"Everyone is." Naruto pulled Yahiko's nose softly, a cheeky grin on his face, "No arguing about bedtime today, boys."

"Hai!" Jiraiya and Yahiko said together.

They gathered around the bonfire, and Hinata started making tuna ramen.

"I'm making dinner, Naruto." Hinata said, her voice slightly teasing, "But I'll be listening in case you get carried away."

Naruto laughed, "Hinata, this is my childhood we're talking about. I couldn't even produce a straight clone!"

"Nani!?" Minato, Jiraiya, Yhaiko and even Kushina yelled together.

Naruto chuckled.

"Nani?" Tsunade said in a much smaller, yet bright voice.

Hinata laughed too.

"Come here." Naruto pulled Tsunade over in his lap, "Kushina, get her bottle please. She'll fall asleep hungry otherwise."

After getting Tsunade her bottle, and having his kids huddled close around him, Naruto started.

"I didn't have a very nice childhood."

"Because of big Kura-kun who was sealed inside you?" Kushina asked innocently.

Naruto chuckled, ignoring the indignant roar from his tenant, "Yeah, because of Kura-kun."

"Did everyone hate you, tou-san?" Yahiko asked, for once a serious look on his face.

Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Meany villagers!" Kushina said immediately.

Naruto smiled softly, "But there were people who liked me too. Iruka-sensei, your mother, Kakashi-sensei, Sandaima, Sasuke-teme, Sakura, and the entire rookie nine actually. Somehow or the other, we were all comrades."

"Tou-san, were you naughty?" Kushina asked.

Despite having answered that question at least thirty five times, Naruto answered yet again, "Very. I used to pull childish pranks all the time. I was very bratty and very immature."

"Was?" Hinata called.

"Hey!" Naruto said indignantly, a smile on his face, "Our first mission was to chase a stupid cat."

"A cat!?" Jiraiya and Yahiko said together.

Naruto nodded with a laugh, "Yup. It was a D-rank. You all are going to get a bunch of D-Ranks too, when you're genin."

"Ew." Kushina said, wrinkling her nose, "I don't like catties."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't either."

"Tell them about your first C-rank mission, Naruto." Hinata called.

Hawk and Eagle, finally recovered and still flushing, sat up eagerly too.

Naruto smiled softly, "Yeah, the first one… After a lot of complaining, we finally convinced jiji to give us a C-rank."

He told them about the mission to wave, and how he had frozen up when the two hunter nins had attacked and he had thought Kakashi sensei had died.

"You were scared?"

"Terrified." Naruto replied, continuing the story to where Zabuza succeeded in capturing Kakashi.

"I was scared even then. But you know what happened?"

"What!?"

"I looked at my bandaged hand, and I remembered when I had vowed not to run away. Then, the real party started."

By the time he finished telling them how Zabuza escaped, dinner was ready. When they'd eaten, he continued the story.

"So you finished off the bad guy?" Minato asked.

Naruto nodded, "Sasuke and I did."

"Wow! Tou-san, you rock!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Hush." Naruto said softly, "Kushina's asleep. Bedtime, you three."

Sighing and moaning and groaning, eventually all three boys made it into their beds.

"I'm going to surpass you one day." Minato whispered when Naruto tucked him in.

Naruto smiled, "I have no doubt you will. All of you. Each generation is stronger than the last."

"'Night, tou-san."

"Night, guys."

Naruto made his way to his bedroom.

"Minato and the twins asleep?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded, kissing her softly.

"T'day was fun, ne, Hinata-chan?" He whispered, fingering the locket she wore around her neck.

She smiled as he traced the names written on the golden whirlpool-shaped pendant. He smiled back at her.

They mouthed the name together, 'Naruhina'.

Naruto kissed her again, and they made their way towards the bed.


End file.
